FINAL FANTASY lyrics
by blue-angel45
Summary: original lyrics by me for midissongs by squaresoft (mostly on final fantasy)! posted for everyone to see (better yet, sing). credits to be given to thingbling, gazing dreams, and quistis88 for now. more coming... ü
1. Song of Memory

So, okay. 1st lyric I made. It kinda sucks but you know how I am wit this kind of stuff. Anywayz, juz hope you like it even though it's really short. The next songs will be longer. And of course I won't forget to give credit to THINGBLING and GAZING DREAMS (for the FFIX songs), and QUISTIS88 (for the FFVIII songs). All of you are important to the lyrics I made coz of the influence you gave on em.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Song of Memory  
  
  
  
I don't know what's left behind me  
  
I just think you're always with me  
  
It's as though I'm here in heaven  
  
Still the same with hair of--raven--  
  
  
  
..I believe that.  
  
  
  
You're always with me  
  
With my sole memory  
  
My life has shifted all because of you  
  
It's true.  
  
  
  
I can't believe it's you  
  
I just know you're always near me  
  
When I sing this song  
  
It's you who I can see at all times-  
  
  
  
(Excerpt from "Melodies of Life"):  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes, on and on  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh! Was it alright? I found it quite weird at first. When I read it, It kinda made me wanna hurl. Joke! I hope you guyz leave a review or sumthin. Tell me wut you think, whatver it is. lol! ^_^ 


	2. Alexandria

Alexandria theme, this is! it goes after my name too! That's actually why I made it. Don't tell anyone about this k? I'll be making lyrics for not only FFIX but also other Final Fantasy series like FFVIII and FFVII. Hope you enjoy! And as usual, giving my many thanks to the ones who started it, the masters of lyric-making! Haha! ThingBling, Gazing Dreams, and Quistis88: thanks a whole lot! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexandria Theme  
  
(Intro: rustling sound)  
  
(Refrain*):  
  
Did you know of a kingdom so great?  
  
Tall silver walls and a big castle gate.  
  
Surrounded by water with a mighty protector  
  
Many kind people with the right sense of lore  
  
  
  
Lots of these people are really busy  
  
Yet still the kids live life very easily.  
  
  
  
This grand palace has many things you'd ever want to own  
  
This kingdom is grand and yet all alone  
  
It's got fine walls out of brick and stone  
  
  
  
Stands strong, where it belongs  
  
Folks are happy, humming many songs.  
  
  
  
(Interlude)  
  
  
  
Ruled by a princess and a queen  
  
A place not much have seen  
  
  
  
Alexander the great, yielded its fate  
  
This eidolon is the finest one-  
  
Its radiant wings are nice  
  
Alexander is as its grace implies  
  
  
  
Knights of Pluto and Alexandria  
  
Fight for the pride of Gaia  
  
  
  
(Interlude)  
  
  
  
The soldiers are very strong and brave  
  
For their sturdy country they shall save  
  
Their force and power will be seen  
  
For all of them are so skilled and keen  
  
  
  
This realm is amusing  
  
See Alexandria's fine well being.  
  
  
  
The great thrones will be kept  
  
Away from evil's erring theft.  
  
  
  
This widespread land shall hold  
  
A beautiful kingdom like gold.  
  
  
  
She shall be known someday  
  
Till then, peace is sure to come and stay.  
  
  
  
(Interlude)  
  
  
  
Lots of merriment, there is a-  
  
nation filled with bliss  
  
  
  
An intense array of a splendid play  
  
This place is proud and it shouts aloud-  
  
"This city is a treasure"  
  
The folks are good fellows for sure  
  
  
  
The good city of Alexandria  
  
Is truly unique in Gaia  
  
  
  
(Interlude)  
  
  
  
-Repeat Refrain*-  
  
  
  
Alexandria is a fine place  
  
Everyone who lives here are all fast paced.  
  
  
  
This grand palace has many things you'd ever want to own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry the lyrics were long. Juz couldn't help it. Anywayz, I hope you liked it even for juz a bit. *sigh* I really hate doing things so stupidly! I'll try to make more even if they won't be as nice as the ones thingbling and the others make. Hope you guyz come back for more. Plz leave a review as well! Thanx! Lol! ^_^ 


	3. Rinoa Theme

Um. see? I told you I'd have FF8 too. Here I'd like to thank Quistis88 coz her lyrics are so cool! You should check em out too, you know! Anywayz, I'm not quite sure if the lyrics really fit Rinoa as a person. Don't get me wrong or anythin. I've already finished FF7-FF9 so naturally I would know most of the characters by heart. Plz tell me wut you think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Theme  
  
  
  
Fragments of hearts are on her-  
  
Blue fields upon her feet  
  
Black hair against the breeze  
  
A maiden so dear  
  
Singing like an angel, so sincere  
  
  
  
Pleasant cheerful nature  
  
Enchanting stature  
  
Lovingly fair and pleasant  
  
  
  
Charm under the moon  
  
Radiant Rinoa, a mellow tune.  
  
  
  
See the care she possesses  
  
The magic in her caress  
  
A beauty so true  
  
Known to not only a few  
  
  
  
She found her true romance  
  
  
  
One night in a dance  
  
She became devoted  
  
To the flame of her life  
  
  
  
He routed her strife.  
  
  
  
Special child brought by heaven's light  
  
Full of courage and of might  
  
The time of grief has passed  
  
Her heart will be still at last  
  
  
  
Sweet Rinoa, a fair treasure around..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry bout the ending. I couldn't think of a good ending. Anywayz, I do hope you enjoyed the lyrics. I especially liked the song personally. Rinoa is one of my fave female character among the Final Fantasy series. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and especially WANTED too. Thanks! Lol! ^_^ 


End file.
